Game Commentaries
The complete list of game commentaries as of now and who they were recorded by. Separate Channels (before VG Commentaries) # Sonic Riders (Lucas) # Mega Man X (Seth) # Sonic the Hedgehog (Seth) # Hot Wheels Velocity X (Lucas) # Hot Wheels World Race (Seth) # Mega Man X2 (Seth) VG Commentaries # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Seth) # Sonic CD (Scott) # Mega Man X3 (Seth) # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles (Seth) # Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 (Scott) # Pac-Man (Seth) # Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (Lucas) # Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 (Seth) # Home Alone (NES) (Lucas) # Super Mario Bros. (Seth) # Star Fox 64 (Seth) # Sonic R (Seth) # Super Mario Run (Lucas and Seth) # Kirby's Dream Land (Seth) # Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown (Lucas) # Banjo-Kazooie (Scott) # Kirby's Adventure (Seth) # Superman 64 Fools 2017 (Seth) # Mega Man (Seth) # Mega Man 2 (Seth) # Sonic Heroes (Lucas) # Mega Man 3 (Seth) # Mega Man 4 (Seth) # Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Lucas) # MomoCon 2017: Street Fighter II (Arcade) (Seth and Lucas) # MomoCon 2017: Virtua Fighter (Arcade) (Seth and Patrick) # Sonic and SEGA Fan Jam 2016: Sonic Adventure 2 Multiplayer (Seth, Lucas, and Will) # Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) (Scott) # Sonic the Fighters (Lucas) # Finding Nemo (Lucas) # Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (Seth) # Mario Kart 64 (Scott) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (Seth) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Lucas) # F-Zero (Seth) # Castlevania (Seth) # Kirby Super Star Ultra (Seth) # The Real Ghostbusters (Arcade) (Lucas) Upcoming Commentaries (in alphabetical order) * After Burner (Seth) * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (Scott) * Cars (Seth) * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (Lucas) * Crash Bandicoot (Seth) * Crazy Taxi (Lucas and Seth) * Devil May Cry (Seth: Once he gets a game capturing device) * Dig Dug (Lucas) * DuckTales Remastered (Scott) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (Will) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (Will) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (Will) * Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' da Rules (Lucas) * Fairly Oddparents: Shadow Showdown (Lucas) * Galaga (Lucas) * Hotel Mario (Lucas) * LEGO Batman (Scott) * LEGO Dimensions (All) * LEGO Harry Potter (Lucas) * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Seth) * Luigi's Mansion (Scott) * Mario & Luigi: SuperStar Saga (Scott) * Mario Kart DS (Seth) * Mega Man 5 (Seth) * Mega Man 6 (Seth) * Mega Man 7 (Seth) * Mega Man 8 (Seth) * Mega Man 9 (Seth) * Mega Man 10 (Seth) * Mega Man X4 (Seth) * Mega Man X5 (Seth) * Mega Man X6 (Seth) * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (Arcade) (Lucas) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Seth) * Mighty No. 9 (Seth) * Ms. Pac-Man (Seth) * Out Run (Seth) * Pole Position (Seth) * Rayman Legends (Scott) * RWBY: Grimm Eclipse (Seth) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Seth) * Shovel Knight (Seth) * Sonic Advance (Seth) * Sonic and the Black Knight (Seth) * Sonic Colors (Seth) * Sonic Forces (Seth) * Sonic Mania (Lucas, Scott, and Will) * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Seth) * Sonic Rivals (Seth) * Sonic Rush (Seth) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (Seth and Scott) * SpongeBob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (Scott: Once he gets a Gamecube Recorder) * Spyro the Dragon (Lucas) * Star Fox: Assault (Seth) * Stuart Little 2 (Lucas) * Super Mario 64 DS (Seth) * Super Mario Sunshine(?) (Scott) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Subspace Emissary (Lucas) * Super Smash Bros. Melee & Adventure Mode (Seth) * Super Street Fighter II (Seth) * Teen Titans (Lucas) * Transformers: Devastation (Seth) * Virtua Fighter (32X) (Lucas) * Yooka-Laylee (Scott)Category:List of Commentaries